magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Acorn User Issue 7
This issue was dated February 1983 and cost £1. Regulars Contents - 1 page (1) Editorial: The rights and wrongs - ½ page (2) Beeb Forum - Ian Birnbaum - 2½ pages (24-26) Competition: Branching out - 2 pages (54-55) Your Letters - 2 pages (60,62) Acorn News News Headlines - 1½ pages (3-4) *The artier of Acornsoft - (3) *Be a computer sport - (3) *In honour of Gulnik - (3) *Clive pays a festive visit to Acorn - (4) *Fun at noisy northern show - Barry Pickles - (4) Features BBC Update - 2 pages (8-9) *The Phantom Head - 1 page (8) *Computer literacy one year on - John Radcliffe - 1 page (9) BBC Assembler: Finding a home for machine code - 5 pages (11-12,14-16) :Once outside the protection of Basic, using memory is a minefield for the unwary, John Ferguson and Tony Shaw act as your guides. Hints & Tips: A more dynamic approach - 4 pages (19-22,26) :TAB is underused ESCAPE is too close for comfort, so Joe Telford has been examining these keys. He also has some ideas on procedures. Micros in Schools - 5½ pages (29-33,35) :In this regular series for primary schools Paul McGee, Inspector for Schools in Croydon, with a variety of contributors, advises teachers on how to make the most of the micro in the classroom. :This month Charles Bake, a teacher who has taken charge of the BBC micro at Woodside School in London gives his ideas on how the computer should be used and organised. It may be harder to get teachers motivated than pupils. Beeb Memory: Introducing... Fred Jim and Sheila - 3½ pages (37,39-40,61) :Three pages which pose as ordinary locations in the Beeb's memory actually control the flow of information to the 1MHz bus and between the machine's internal control devices. Paul Beverley knows where to find them. Atom: BBC board - useful but limited - 3 pages (43-44,46) :Running a better Basic has advantages, but Barry Pickles finds Acornsoft's conversion has several drawbacks. Next month he puts the board to use. Atom: Error handling - 1½ pages (47-48) :Debugging can be frustrating because of the lack of detail from Atom error codes. Tony Armitstead has developed his own way. Atom: Wire Frame Graphics - 3 pages (49-51) :Three-dimensional wire frame objects can be built up using mode 4 in a 12k Atom. Philip Tubb uses a cursor to set up the graphics and rotate the figure around one or two axes simultaneously. Reviews Wordwise: Plug-in chip improves your word power - 1½ pages (56-57) :Wordwise is the first word processing chip for the BBC micro to reach the market place, although others are soon to follow. Jacquetta Megarry plugs it in and sees what you get for your money. Rocket Raid - Tony Quinn - ½ page (57) Forever Amber - 1 page (58) :George Hill puts the £70 Amber 2400 to the test. Other Credits Editorial Assistant :Kitty Milne Production :Susie Home Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews